


Seto and Nowi Support Log

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Case Fic, Cross-Over Ship, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Awakening, Support Log, anyways... as a person... i am Extremely Valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Seto and Nowi support log.





	1. Support Log C

**Seto:** You there, Manaketee girl, halt!

 **Nowi:** Eek! Yes?

 **Seto:** Your transformations on the battlefield are beautiful.

 **Nowi:** You’re... praising me? Aw man, and here I thought I was going to get scolded.

 **Seto:** Scolded?

 **Nowi:** A-yup! All the other soldiers fear you and you're so grumpy. I don’t think even I could cheer you up. So, I thought for sure that I must’ve done something in that last battle to upset you. Or heck, even just from doing something from around camp.

 **Seto:** I don’t care for this trite.

 **Nowi:** Oh...

 **Seto:** Anyways, I was hoping to see more of your transformations on the battlefield. With our powers combined, we could become an ultimate duo.

 **Nowi:** Woohoo, that sounds fun! Sure thing, Seto! Let’s be best friends from now on! Anyways, I have a very important tea party I’m on my way to, so if you would excuse me.

 **Seto:** This is not how I expected a Manaketee to behave. Oh well, I suppose if such a capricious creature can do her job on the battlefield, the personality she possesses becomes secondary.


	2. Support Log B

**Nowi:** I really enjoy spending time with you, Seto!

 **Seto:** You what? All we did was continue to pair up on the battlefield, like we agreed.

 **Nowi:** Still… I get to see all your little quirks! It’s adorable how you always fuss with your hair after a battle or gust of wind. I never pegged you for the type who’s vain.

 **Seto:** I just like order.

 **Nowi:** Not to mention, I also notice you hold onto that pendant a lot. It even opens! I’ve never heard of jewellery doing that. I bet you could keep all sorts of things in there. Baby teeth, pressed flowers, scales…

 **Seto:** Er, yes. It does contain a piece of an artwork.

 **Nowi:** No way! Can I see it?

 **Seto:** Absolutely not!

 **Nowi:** *cries*

 **Seto:** Wh-What? Why are you crying.

 **Nowi:** Y-You’re scary when you yell at me.

 **Seto:** You’ve seen me kill men in cold blood on the battlefield, why is me raising my voice at you scarier?

 **Nowi:** BECAUSE I’ve seen you kill in cold blood! I don’t want to me to get skewered on your lance like our enemies!

 **Seto:** I would never harm a hair on your head! And I try very hard not to let harm cross your path. Not just in the battlefield, but at camp too. I find out where you intend to play then rid it of anything you could trip on or I ward off bears that might attack you for frolicking in their territory.

 **Nowi:** That explains why we always seem to have an overabundance of bear meat in our larder. But whoa! That’s huge! I had no idea you cared for me so much! You’re so sweet, Seto beneath that mean and grumpy exterior.

 **Seto:** Don’t mention it.

 **Nowi:** No, I will. All our friends think your so tough and scary but in truth, you are a big and gooey marshmallow.

 **Seto:** No, I’m not.

 **Nowi:** But, why do you do all this for me?

 **Seto:** Don’t mention it.

 **Nowi:** Tell me! Tell me!

 **Seto:** *sighs* Because you’re a Manaketee and I have debt to pay back to your kind.

 **Nowi:** A debt? What sort of debt?

 **Seto:** *leaves*


	3. Support Log A

**Nowi:** Please, please, please Seto. Tell me more about this debt! Or I’ll pester you to death about it and I can do a lot of things for a very long time. Please! I- I don’t know anything about my people. I was separated from them at birth. I am dying to know anything more about my origins. D-Did you know my parents?

 **Seto:** Nowi, unfortunately, my debt is more one-sided than I have accidentally led you to believe. Alas, you are the first Manaketee whom I’ve come into contact at all.

 **Nowi:** Then how can you have a debt to me? Us? Then?

 **Seto:** *sighs* It’s a long story.

 **Nowi:** I love stories.

 **Seto:** You’re not going to drop this any time soon, are you?

 **Nowi:** Nope!

 **Seto:** Very well then. As I’m sure you’re aware, I am the son of a wealthy merchant and prior to joining this army, I was permanently at the helm of our empire. However, I am the adopted son of my father.

 **Nowi:** WHAT?!

 **Seto** : Yes. My younger brother and I are adopted. Our birth parents abandoned us at an orphanage before I could even remember their faces. Thus, my brother and I, our lives have been very tough. Both at the orphanage and under the adoption of our father.

 **Nowi** : I’m so sorry. But- but I know what it’s like…

 **Seto:** I appreciate your sentiments.

 **Nowi:** But how does this relate to your debt?

 **Seto:** As a child, I was a fanatic about fantasy. It gave my brother and I an escape from our day to day hardships. I’ve been told I have a brilliant imagination and when in proper use, it does come in the form of art and story. Also, as a child, and even now, I hungered to learn. And, what I learned, I would often recount to my brother, so he could learn too. There were segments from history that my brother and I were quite fond of. The role of the Manaketes in different conflicts. My brother and I very deeply admired Tiki, for example.

 **Nowi:** I’ve met Tiki! She’s great!

 **Seto:** You have my envy…

 **Nowi:** I still don’t understand Seto… How does this all connect?

 **Seto:** Once I ran out of true, factual events regarding the Hero Prince and the Dragon Scion, I moved onto tall tales. I would make up Manaketes and heroics for them to entertain my brother and I. It may seem small to you Nowi, but years upon years of reprieve has calcified as a debt to the Manaketes. So, I see it my duty to keep you safe.

 **Nowi:** So, you have more stories for your younger brother?

 **Seto:** Correct.

 **Nowi:** Oh, Seto… you really are too sweet! Well then, I guess we’ll just have to get into lots of fights with bad guys together, so you have plenty of stories to tell your brother.

 **Seto:** Thank you again, for your sentiments.

 **Nowi:** Aww, your blushing.

 **Seto:** You truly have no idea how much the companionship you are offering means to me.

 **Nowi:** But I would love to know. I would very much like to continue being your friend, Seto.

 **Seto:** Does that mean, um, erm… Would you like to see the artwork I keep in my pendent?

 **Nowi:** Absolutely!

 **Seto:** Here you go.

 **Nowi:** Oh, my goodness… It’s so lifelike! Is this your younger brother?

 **Seto:** Yes. It’s a self-portrait he did of himself, he is a prodigal artist. Though, this particular piece is a little bit out of date, though. He is much older looking, nowadays.

 **Nowi:** That is truly something, Seto. I hope I get to meet him some day.

 **Seto:** I the same.


	4. Support Log S

**Seto:** Nowi, there is more I wish to talk with you about.

 **Nowi:** No problem. What’s up?

 **Seto:** I desire your companionship. I appreciate how close we become.

 **Nowi:** Aw, your so cute! I’m glad we’re friends too.

 **Seto:** That’s not exactly how I mean it. I’m embarrassed to say this but, after the war, would you be looking to come with me? I want to introduce you to my brother and I want to show you more of the war.

 **Nowi:** That sounds so exciting! It’s a deal.

 **Seto:** Er, no, I’m still not being clear.

 **Nowi:** What’s wrong? You look like a cat’s got your tongue…?

 **Seto:** Beating around the bush isn’t my style. I guess I should just come out with it.

 **Seto:** [pause]

 **Seto:** I love you, Nowi. I want to make you mine.

 **Nowi:** Y-Yours?

 **Seto:** [cringing] Did I say something wrong?

 **Nowi:** Possessive-ness is a no-no, that’s all.

 **Seto:** Yes, of course. What I meant to say is… um…

 **Nowi:** What you meant to say was that “I love and appreciate you, Nowi, and respect your autonomy and would like it a whole lot if you could love and appreciate me back”.

 **Seto:** …Did you just try – and fail mind you – to mock me?

 **Nowi:** Uh… Yes.

 **Seto:** Well, you’re a dweeb.

 **Nowi:** I know. But you’re one too.

 **Seto:** But a cute one. Which is more than be said for the other dweebs I know… and will consequently have to introduce you to. Oh man, I did not think this whole ‘feelings’ thing through.

 **Nowi:** [excited] Who are these other dweebs?

 **Seto:** People you’ll meet in due time. They’re a total geek squad. I know you’ll adore them already.

 **Nowi:** I look forward to it. Heaps!

 **Seto:** [embarrassed] I’m glad.


End file.
